Poodle Tea Party
by Dysthymia
Summary: Dean's five year old daughter hold a birthday party for her daddy, and Uncle Sammy isn't too pleased after a while... Includes indoor pinata and "poodle poop" cake.


Dean smiled as he answered the phone. "HI, Denna," he said.

"Daddy, what color of poodles do you want at your birthday party?" Denna asked.

Dean frowned. Sam had to have put her up to this. "Um… Whatever color you want..."

"Ok, Daddy."

"Hey, guess what?" Dean asked getting an idea. "Uncle Sammy wants to have a pony party for his birthday."

"Really?" Denna asked. "Can the ponies be pink?"

"He loves pink ponies. But you're gonna have to ask him what flavor of ice cream he wants."

"Can I talk to Uncle Sammy too?" Denna asked.

"Sure, once he gets out of the gas station."

Once Sam came back to the Impala, Dean put him on the phone with Denna.

"Uncle Sammy, what flavor of ice cream do you want at you pony party?"

"Pony party?" Sam asked, glaring at Dean.

"Daddy said you want a pony party."

"Um… I do want a pony party, but only if you give Daddy a… Barbie party for his birthday."

"But Grandpa said Daddy wants a poodle tea party."

"Grandpa told you that Daddy wants a poodle tea party? That's a good one."

Dean glared at Sam. "I'm getting both of you for this," Dean growled.

"You know what?" Sam said to Denna. "Me and Daddy will tell you what kind of birthday party Grandpa wants."

Dean smiled.

Sam covered the receiver. "Don't say it!" he hissed. Dean looked at him innocently. "Don't say pussy party!" Sam growled.

"…Barbie party…" Dean said with a pout.

"Grandpa wants a Barbie party and an easy bake oven," Sam told Denna.

"Ok, Uncle Sammy. Uncle Sammy, when's your birthday?'

Sam told her when everyone's birthday was.

When the call had been ended, Dean chuckled evilly, "you said pussy party."

Author's note: That was a prelude that I will be including for Sam and Bobby's parties.

* * *

Dean looked up at the kitchen ceiling. "Is that a poodle piñata hanging from the fan?"

Brynn looked up, as did Sam.

"Goddammit!" Brynn said. "Camille, I told you NOT to hang the piñata from a ceiling fan!"

"But I like it that way!" Camille called out.

"Take it down! I don't want my table wrecked again!"

Denna rushed into the room. "Daddy! You're here!"

Sam frowned up at the piñata. "Seriously, is someone going to take that thing down?"

"Put the damn thing in the living room!" Brynn told Camille. "And stop looking at him! Jesus effing Christ! You'd think it was a sex party with the way you look at men!"

Dean noticed a cake sassing on the stove. "Where's the frosting?"

"It's not on it yet," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Is it chocolate?" Dean asked. "It looks like chocolate."

Brynn pushed Dean from the room. "Go take a shower."

"What? Why?"

"Two things. First, you reek. Second, I need time to make the damned frosting."

* * *

Sam ran into Alura shortly after Dean went to take a shower. "I think your sister's trying to stalk me," he said, looking back at Camille, who was hanging back by a few yards.

"She'll get over you once she finds a guy she thinks is sexier than you," Alura said.

"That's good. Um… you look good."

"Well, I got sick of Camille's antics and moved out, so I'm much happier now."

Sam smiled and nodded. He understood her wanting to get away from her sister.

"I live here now," Alura said.

"With Brynn?" Sam said, not realizing he sounded like an idiot until after he'd spoken. "I mean…."

Alura rolled her eyes. "At least she doesn't party just about every night."

"Camille!" Brynn called out. "Get the damned piñata off the ceiling fan!"

Camille went out into the living room, looking annoyed.

"Oh, thank God," Alura said. She grabbed Sam and started to kiss him. Sam kissed back, enjoying the attention.

"Don't start fucking in the hallway!" Bobby snarled from the guest room. "The first time you two did it was bad enough."

They stared at Bobby.

"Just go somewhere else to do that shit." Bobby shut the door, grumbling about Sam being as bad as Dean.

* * *

"Oh, wow," Dean said. "It's a chocolate cake with little poodles taking a dump on it. This is the best cake EVER!"

Denna giggled.

Sam rolled his eyes. Of course Dean would like something like that!

Soon after eating some cake, Denna decided it was time for Dean to open his presents. When someone placed a plain white box in front of him, he looked inside and then knocked it to the floor. "Oh, my God! That is disgusting! Sam, why the hell did you give me a used pee stick?"

Sam frowned. "I didn't!"

"Then what's that thing there!"

Brynn glared at Camille. "You didn't…"

Camille smiled. "I did."

"You're a bitch," Alura said, glaring at Camille.

"What?"

Sam stared at the floor and then at the girls for a moment before rushing from the room. "Noooo! I've turned into Dean!"

"Holy shit, Sam knocked up both of your sisters?" Dean asked Brynn.

"Apparently," Brynn said.

* * *

"Daddy, where's Uncle Sammy?" Denna asked.

"Probably trying to snip himself," Bobby muttered so Danna couldn't hear.

"Um… he's playing hide and seek," Dean said.

"Oh, ok, I'll go to the attic and get him," Denna said.

"Why the attic?"

"It's Auntie 'Lura's room."

Denna went upstairs and made a cranky looking Sam come down. "You have to watch Daddy hit the piñata!" she said.

"No, I um… have a headache…" he tried.

"It's all mine!" Dean said when the piñata burst.

"Can I have some Daddy?" Denna asked.

Dean gave her some of the candy.

"Can Uncle Sammy have some to make him feel better?"

"Ok."

Soon, Denna left the room and came back with a poodle. "Here's your last present, Daddy."

Dean looked at Sam. "Um… I'll call him Fluff-butt."

"We need to have the tea!" Odessa said, getting up and running to her room.

"Why the hell do you need to go to your bedroom for the tea?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Um… I have a mini refrigerator in my bedroom…" Odessa tried.

"Marijuana tea is not allowed," Brynn growled.

Dean sat up straight. "Oh, come on… just this once? It's my birthday!"

"She already gave you a joint!"

"But…"

"No, Daddy, that's naughty tea!" Denna told Dean.

Bobby winked at Dean and held up a bottle of whiskey as Brynn went into the kitchen.

When Dean and Sam left with Fluff-Butt a few days later, Odessa gave Dean a thermos and put a finger to her lips. "Marijuana coffee," she whispered.

Sam glared at Dean. "Don't accept it," he hissed.

"Screw you," Dean said, hugging the thermos. "You're the filthy whore now."

* * *

A/N: The next tale will be called "Pony Party."


End file.
